The worst night
by sez101
Summary: One night out she deserved that it goes horribly wrong and Lara is left to cope with what happened. warning deals with Rape


It had been the worst night of her life! Lara numbly collected the battered remains of her clothing trying to preserve her dignity. How had one night on the town gone so wrong? She rubbed her head trying to get rid of the fuzzy feeling it failing the movement making it worse. Vomiting and half collapsing Lara tried desperately to recall the events that had lead up to this waking up bloody and bruised in an alleyway half naked.

Dean, work and drinks the images came in a flood. Hamish had gone to London an hanging around the empty apartment was depressing. She had been waiting for him, why hadn't he arrived. A text message, he had met someone and wasn't coming. So instead of going home she had continued to finish her drink. Then a guy chatting her up delivering some truly awful lines. She had let him keep going encouraging him, he was cute in a cheeky kind of way just like Dean. She had enjoyed it, he brought her a drink over and it began getting funky.

She blinked several times trying to place where she was. The area looked familiar, she lived a few blocks over. The thought her attacker might live nearby sent her heart racing as she began limping in the direction of home.

As she walked flashes of the night began to appear.

She was talking to him sipping the drink he had brought her; she began feeling hot and dizzy. She had tried sipping her drink to help and stop herself passing out but that made it worse. He had taken her out for air. She had let him the world spinning then suddenly visions of a car, being carried to a flat. Then her mind went blank, no matter how hard she searched the recesses of her mind nothing came forwards.

A man came around the corner on the opposite side of the street. Lara forced herself to act calm clutching her handbag close to her. He passed her with no problem but as soon as he was gone Lara ran and didn't stop until she reached her front door.

Opening it she slammed it shut making sure it was fully locked, before going straight to the bathroom throwing off her clothes along the way. Looking in the full length mirror at her naked body Lara gasped at the amount of bruising and blood she saw and knew instinctively she would need medical attention. Fighting the urge to shower she dressed in a zip-up top and sweatpants set slipping on her trainers. Taking a deep breath she left the house and climbed in her car driving to the local Accident and Emergency department. Getting there she sat in her car for the longest time trying to pluck up the courage to walk in. Finally she got out thinking of the shame if she had to ask one of her rescue colleagues to help.

Entering she immediately scanned the waiting room triaging those waiting there.

Mostly they were pretty obvious injuries drunken night out. Gingerly Lara approached the desk.

"Name?" the young woman asked rudely without looking up. Lara told her all her personal details watching as one hand typed on the computer but with her attention on her phone.

"Are the presenting problem?"

"I was attacked I need some stitches" Lara whispered. The woman nodded making a note of it.

"Take a seat please" Lara surveyed the room picking the seat furthest away from the group of rowdy men too nervous to sit near them. It was a long 10minutes before her name was called. She entered the triage room nervously.

"Hey there Miss Knight my name is Sally how can I help"? the young pretty English nurse asked.

"I can't remember what happened, I just woke up covered in blood I think I was raped" Lara told her much more calmly than she felt.

"Ok did you bang your head?" the nurse asked, Lara shook her head.

"I don't remember I don't think so I think that my drink was spiked" she said. "I have blood between my thighs, quite a lot and I have cuts and bruises everywhere and I don't remember what happened why can't I remember" she asked beginning to panic.

"ok, deep breaths" the nurse encouraged, "I'm going to take a set of baseline observation" she placed a blood pressure cuff on her least bruised arm and a sat probe on her finger before taking her temperature. "That good it's all normal. I'm going to take you somewhere a little more private" Sally said leading Lara gently through the department to the most private room they had. Lara sat in the room, clutching the hospital gown feeling more vulnerable than she ever had.

"Hey Lara" a voice called walking I through the door shutting it behind her

"Marie?" Lara asked somewhat familiar with some of the staff there

"Is it ok if I help you or would you prefer someone different?" she asked politely trying to give Lara as much control as she could.

"No I'm glad it's you" Lara said sincerely squeezing her hand.

Over the next 45 minutes samples were taken, nails were scrapped and it was confirmed. She had been raped there was sperm present. They had to wait to see if it was a match to anyone in the system and to see if she had been drugged and if so what the drug was. She got her wounds treated some internal stitches put on an others stereo-stripped and some painkillers prescribed.

Afterwards a policewoman came in taking a full statement. Lara gave them as much information as she could they promised to investigate.

After that the department psychologist came to see her. She sat and listened to what he had to say. He told her it wasn't her fault that she needed to tell her close friends and family and offered to ring them.

Lara sat in silence listening but not believing it. She shouldn't have accepted that drink, should have fought harder, should have done something different. If she had been better, faster or stronger it wouldn't have happened. As for telling anyone she knew Lara didn't think she could handle the shame if her friends knew. She didn't tell the pysch this just nodded and agreed in the appropriate places.

Finishing at the hospital she drove home getting her long awaited shower. She spent over an hour trying to get clean, even when the hot water ran out she kept scrubbing her skin. She only got out when her wounds began to reopen and bleed from the scrubbing. Leaving the bathroom she saw her marriage photo. Hamish how was she going to tell him, their marriage was already on rocky ground what with him going to London would he think she had betrayed him. She knew she couldn't tell him or anyone. She was just glad she was on contraceptives and wouldn't have to make an excuse to not have sex until the STD kit came back.

She dried herself off changing into her pyjamas. She didn't think she was going to sleep but resting her head on the pillow she didn't stir until her alarm went off the next morning.

She woke with a groan, her head ached more than she thought was possible her whole body felt stiff. How much had she had to drink last night she wondered? Then suddenly it all came back to her, a man on top, laughing, jeering, she ran out of bed going straight to the bathroom and puking her guts out. On shaky legs she stood changing into her rescue gear. Normally she would change at work but not today she didn't want anyone to see her bruises.

Carefully she applied makeup covering her bruises, nobody needed to know she told herself as she drove into work.

Arriving she parked her car checking her reflection one more time before getting out of her car. Arriving inside she was glad to see nobody was around it meant she could get to the relative safety of her desk and burry herself in her reports.

Her head was pounding so much it made it hard to concentrate on the words on the screen. This wasn't working she felt worse than she did before. Groaning she sat back on her chair almost jumping out of her skin when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Lara you ok?" Dean asked. "Late one last night" he joked his hand remaining on her shoulder.

"Yeah since I was stood up" Lara joked back, wishing he would move his hand off her. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit her, urgently she pushed him away running to the bathroom. He followed her I watching as she vomited repeatedly.

"Are you still drunk?" he asked standing back from the stall.

"No" she replied wiping her mouth but not moving away from the toilet in case she vomited again

"Lara don't try to kid me you look a mess, how much did you have to drink?" Dean questioned

"Too much" Lara muttered loud enough for Dean to hear.

"Right you're going home you are in no fit state to work I'll drive you" Dean ordered pissed off. He had expected better from her. Lara nodded tears running down her cheeks. She still couldn't tell Dean what had happened. She couldn't tell anyone, she wordlessly climbed into the car sitting silently.

"I expected better from you Lara" he told her pissed at her for turning up to work drunk

"I know I'm sorry Dean" Lara apologised talking about a different thing.

"I'll tell Michelle you're sick but this better not happen again" Dean ordered. Lara nodded. Sitting silently in the car as he dropped her home

"I'll pick you up again tomorrow morning" Dean told her "Straighten up before then."

Lara climbed out the car practically running inside double locking her doors. Next she checked all the windows were locked before curling into a small ball in the lounge out of view of the street and sobbing. Her body was exhausted having only had 3 hours sleep the night before. She soon fell asleep curled up on the floor.

Nightmares hit her quickly, men above her pinning her down, she was trying to fight they were hitting her, laughing. There was no escape. Panicked she woke up having another shower. Siting on her sofa she recalled her dream with horror she thought not knowing was bad but remembering was worse. Shakily she rang the number for the police that she had been given.

They sent a unit over driving her to the police station. They confirmed she had been drugged with GHD. She updated her statement there hadn't been one rapist but 4. She discovered that the sperm samples they had taken were connected with a gang that were under investigation by the serious task force. Then spent some time with an artist described their faces as accurately as she could. Just as she was leaving she saw the woman who took her statement talking to Detective Ian Johnson, Michelle's boyfriend. Scared she walked over.

"Lara this is Detective Johnson he is in charge of the task force"

"Please don't tell Michelle" she begged

"She really should know" he replied

"Please you can't" Lara cried

"I can't tell her it's against the rules but I really think you should" he recommended. "You need support and counselling especially in your high stress job." Lara ignored him

"I'm fine" she repeated walking out the station getting a cab. Inside the car she began freaking what if he was one of her rapists, why was he going this way back to the alley?

"Stop" she yelled grabbing a $20 from her purse and shoving it at him before sprinting out of the cab and running down the street away from him. Arriving home she threw the door closed behind her with a slam before running to the toilet and throwing up again. Wiping her mouth she had a shower wondering if she would ever feel clean. Reaching for her drug cabinet she grabbed the bottle of sedatives taking 4 tablets, the normal dosage was 2 but Lara wanted to be sure she would sleep. Although it was only 1400 she lay on the bed setting her alarm for the next day and slept. She woke from a nightmare once but fell back to sleep almost straight away.

The next morning she woke up, managed a slice of toast, dressing, putting on her makeup and waiting for Dean to pull up. A horn honked outside. She checked to make sure it was him running out.

"You feeling better?" he asked surveying her she still didn't look fantastic something was off. He just couldn't place what.

"Great thanks did you get called out?" Lara asked

"Nope just did paperwork and checked the equipment. I told Michelle you were ill"

"Thanks" Lara replied feeling guilty. She couldn't let this affect her work.

"No problem we have all done it once, just make sure it is the once" he warned. Lara nodded

"It won't happen again" she promised them both. Dean studied her more she was paler and wearing make-up and seemed shakier

"You sure you are ok?" he checked as they pulled up to rescue head quarters

"For the last time Dean I'm fine" Lara snapped jumping out the truck and rushing inside. This is why she didn't want them to know they'd hover and take her off rescues and think she was weak.

She went to her desk starting her paperwork.

"We got a call out. MVA Lara gear up" Dean ordered. They jogged down the stairs grabbing their radios on the way. Dean drove

"Chase, Jordan and Heidi are going to join us."

Arriving there was 3 cars piled up. "Lara take the left one" Dean ordered. Lara paused there was a dark haired man there who looked familiar

"I got the right" she yelled running over to the mother with the 2 kids. Dean looked confused

"I guess I have the left" Dean sighed taking the man.

Chase and Jordan arrived taking the middle car while Heidi helped Dean with the man. Evacuating the kids was easy through the window both were shaken but unharmed. The mother got out after the door was wrenched free. Some minor injuries but nothing life threatening Lara loaded them in the ambulance noticing the others were finishing too.

"Hey"

"Lara your bleeding" Chase noticed. Lara looked at her side she must have knocked one of the steero strips loose.

"Must have transferred off the mother"

"No I think it's you let me have a look" he offered.

"I said I was fine" Lara ducked from his reach knowing if he lifted her top he would see her bruising and that would undoubtedly raise unwanted questions.

"Lara" Chase called as she climbed into the rescue truck with Dean

"What was your problem back that?" Dean yelled as she got in. "I gave you an order"

"I was nearer the mother" Lara argued back.

"I'm the team leader I gave you an order" Dean replied calmly

"And sometimes your orders suck" Lara yelled, getting really stressed this wasn't how this day was meant to go.

"What is going on with you?" Dean asked confused.

"You Dean, you treat us like children" Lara screamed taking her ager and shame out on him. It wasn't fair but he was a convenient target.

"Maybe if you stop acting like one" Dean yelled back losing his temper. They pulled up at rescue HQ. Lara stormed out of the truck, while Dean sat there in shock. What had just happened?

Lara ducked into the locker room grabbing the first aid kit from the side going into the bathroom. It was like she suspected it was bleeding it looked pretty bad, by the amount of blood but as Lara suspected it was more that it had been bleeding for a while. She used the dressing pad to stem the bleeding. Holding it on until the bleeding stopped the door knocked

"Lara everything ok?" Michelle asked

"It's fine" Lara replied gritting her teeth to fight back the comment she wanted to make.

"Can I have a word?"

"In a minute" Lara said hoping she would go back to her office.

"Ok I'll wait here" Michelle responded sitting on the bench. She was worried about Lara really worried Dean had come back angry that she had disobeyed orders while Chase was muttering about injuries add that with a worried call from Ian cryptically asking to see the files from rescue with regards to a case he couldn't discuss. Michelle was beginning to smell a rat smelled Lara.

"That's ok I'll meet you in your office" Lara offered aware if Michelle saw her now there would be no hiding, blood was evident even on her dark shirt and she had the first aid kit.

"OK" Michelle said not moving. Lara listened at the door not hearing Michelle's footsteps leave but knowing she would have to leave the bathroom sometime she hide the first aid kit down the side of the toilet and the bloody bandage in the sanitary bandage bin adding a much sliming dressing.

"Hey Michelle" Lara greeted "Can I help you?"

"Chase said you might be injured?" Michelle mentioned surveying Lara worried that she looked pale and hyper alert.

"I'm fine Chase was over reacting"

"Is that blood on your shirt?" Michelle asked

"Just a scratch" Lara replied, knowing it was pointless to pretend

"Let's have a look" Michelle ordered firmly

Lara lifted her top the bare minimum showing just the dressing.

"See its fine" She insisted before Michelle could really look

"Ok if it gets worse let me know" Michelle said not exactly happy with the white flash of a dressing that she saw

"I will" Lara lied having no intention of doing so

"Dean also said something about an argument"

"it's fine I'll apologise I was out of line" Lara decided firmly

"Look Lara if there is something going on at home or with Hamish you know you can always tell me, I just want to help" Michelle offered knowing Lara was stubborn. Last time she had acted like this cagey it turns out her mother had died. Dean had been the one to find out last time hopefully he would unearth this secret too.

"I'm handling it" Lara replied walking out the locker room. Michelle watched she had caught the slip, handling it meant there was a problem she made a note to speak to Dean and Vince about it.

Lara slipped upstairs to her desk

"Hey Dean about the rescue I'm sorry you were right" she said

"I'm not worried about that Lara, I'm worried about you what is going on?" Dean asked

"Nothing I'm fine," Lara repeated. Watching the clock only 4 hours left the tension in the office had her on edge. She escaped to do an equipment inventory.

Getting home she cooked tea realising she wasn't hungry it went in the bin. Exhausted she collapsed into another nightmare filled sleep.

Waking up the next morning it was almost a relief to see the sun shining. Her phone rang

"It's Dean we got a lost hiker I'm swinging round and picking you up shortly" Dean offered

"Ok" Lara responded quickly getting changed, a horn beeped outside before she could apply her make up. She gave a quick coat of foundation hoping Dean wasn't going to be observant.

Climbing in the car she was glad her bruises were on the window side of the car so Dean wouldn't see her face.

They arrived at the Blue Mountains, last night at a scout camp two of the boys had wondered off.

"Jordan, Heidi and Chase take the route along the river that's where they walked yesterday, Lara and I will walk the ridge line" Dean ordered glad to be getting some alone time with her to try to work out what was bothering her.

They geared up grabbing all the stuff they would need Lara hiding the wince that her pack caused.

She set out ahead not wanting to talk to Dean and pushing them at a fast pace was the best way to do that. Dean watched her push herself hard setting a demanding pace. He was glad he stayed in such good shape or he would have never kept up. Regularly they kept in radio contact with Vince and team 2.

If they were surprised at their progress across the rough terrain nobody said anything.

"Harry, Ben" Lara shouted again as she had every time Dean had tried to talk to her. Dean was seriously getting frustrated with her.

"Help" they heard from the cliff. They both ran over.

"There" Lara spotted a green hoodie half way down

"We found them Vince" Dean radioed "We are at 345. 456"

"Ok were about 2 hours away" Chase replied.

"By then it will be dark" Dean noted

"Even worst we've just been informed there is a storm heading your way it should hit in under an hour, it's going to be a big one if you are not out by then take cover." Vince ordered

"Understood," Dean radioed watching Lara check the equipment and put on the harness. It wasn't ideal sending her down in the strange mood she had been in but at the same time she was the logical choice.

"Be careful" Dean ordered as Lara began jumping down.

Arriving at the ledge Lara found both of the boys.

"Hey there Harry and Ben" she greeted watching as the 2 boys in scouts uniform nodded reaching for her radio, "Dean I have them both" she did a visual survey of both boys.

"I'm Lara how you doing?" she said walking into the ledge.

"I'm Harry we were practicing our tracking skills and got lost" One boy with messy blonde hair said. "Ben fell over first he hurt his leg badly, I fell over after, my arm really hurts"

"Dean, Ben has fracture dislocation of his right knee reduced blood flow, and a head injury but doesn't seem to be concussed. Harry has a broken arm doesn't appear to have any other injuries. But I'm going to need a hand setting Ben's leg" Lara reported doing a full assessment of both boys.

"Ok I'm on my way down," Dean radioed setting up his ropes and the stretcher.

He hopped down as quick as he could not missing the dark clouds gathering on the horizon. Arriving on the ledge he could see Lara had done a good job both boys were calm and had green whistles administering pain relief

"This is Dean he is going to help me" Lara introduced

"Ok you brace the kid you get the leg" Dean ordered Lara grabbed onto Ben's thigh as Dean manipulated the knee into a splint able position and watched as the limb turned back into a healthy pink colour.

"Much better ok let's get you off this ledge and somewhere safe before this storm hits" Dean suggested. "Lara go up first with Harry next and I'll bring Ben." Dean ordered. Lara nodded easily scaling the cliff even with the young boy in tow. Dean was next. Ben loaded on a stretcher. Lara helped by pulling the ropes. By the time both boys were at the top and safe the wind had picked up and the clouds were coming in really close.

"We need to find cover" Lara yelled

"Where?" Dean asked looking around the cliff top. Most of it was thin brush with little cover, and they were slowed down further having to carry Ben.

"There is a cave this way" Harry said confidently, "We passed it on the way"

Dean and Lara exchanged a look Dean shrugged asking if she had any better ideas Lara shrugged too it was the best they had.

"It's just here" Harry said excitedly pointing as the rocks in the cliff above gave way to a dark entrance

"Ok I'm going in and having a look around" Dean ordered he got his torch out. Inside it was reasonably big 10metres by 7metres.

"It looks good come on in" Dean yelled. Lara dragged the stretcher in Harry just behind.

"We can start a fire here to keep us warm in the night" Lara suggested. "I'll grab the firewood"

"Can I help?" Harry offered "My scout leader taught me what to look for"

"Sure thing you pick the wood and I will carry it" Lara offered. Harry nodded enthusiastically grabbing the dry wood and leaves as Lara got the heavier pieces. They made it into the cave just as the rain started.

"Ok Harry so this is what we do" Lara instructed setting the sticks up. Just in the entrance of the cave. Far enough in the smoke would blow out but near enough it was protected from the rain.

"Cool do we get the sticks and rub them together?" Harry asked

"Actually we cheat" Lara admitted getting the fire paper and lighter out.

"I told Scout master that's what people did" Harry moaned

"It's important to know how to do it both ways" Lara instructed. "Ok let's set out the rolls here we got one for you, Ben is on the other and we have a few blankets too. Now let's cook dinner we got soup or soup" Lara suggested smiling

"Can I have soup?" Harry asked as Lara got the pot out and the dehydrated soup packets mixing it with their water and boiling it over the fire. It took 3 minutes before it was cooked Lara dished it out making sure the boys ate first.

With little else to do until the raging storm calmed and daylight dawned they settled in playing until the light faded. Lara tried to stay awake knowing she would have a nightmare.

As the fire kept burning the high energy activities caught up with her and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

She was outside the club her legs were wobbly she was manhandled into car roughly she couldn't fight she felt weak. The next thing she knew she was being carried up some stairs and laid on a bed there were people above her ripping her clothes off. One by one they took it in turns above her. She tried to fight but they hit her back harder or sometimes just hit her for fun or to rouse her if she was passing out. She was screaming begging them to stop begging hard than anything. They knew her name they were calling her louder and louder

"Lara wake up, Lara" She opened her eyes to see a man above her she hit out catching his temple rolling away from him before realising who it was.

"Dean?" she checked, walking over to him

"Ouch Lara who taught you to box" Dean said rubbing his head.

"Sorry gosh I'm so sorry" Lara apologised rushing over to check his head out. It wasn't bleeding to her relief.

"What's going on Lara? You were screaming in your sleep" Dean lied, not telling her she had actually been yelling stop stop please get off.

"Nothing I don't want to talk about it" Lara said sitting back on the cave floor where she had been sleeping

"Lara Dean is everything ok?" Harry asked

"It's fine Harry go back to sleep" Lara called "In fact we should all go back to sleep" She shot a pointed look at Dean reminding him now was not the time he responded with his own you will tell me look.

Lying down Lara stubbornly refused to go to sleep scared of the nightmare she would see instead concentrated on pretending she was asleep worrying how she was going to get Dean to drop the subject. He was like a dog with a bone once he caught a whiff of something he wouldn't let it go.

As dawn rose they set off from the cave it was a 3 hour trek to the nearest road. Half way there Jordan, Chase and Heidi met them which helped a lot with the weight of the stretcher. They made steady progress to the road where they were met by the media, the boy's parents and the ambulance. Lara deliberately climbed in the car with Heidi forcing Jordan and Chase to ride with Dean.

Heidi kept up the conversation ranting about how Jordan was seeing another girl. Lara responded appropriately nodding and agreeing in all the right places. Arriving at the station before the boys Lara jumped in the shower aware she would have be quick before anyone else came in the locker room but really needing to wash the stench of the bad dream off her. The rest of the team came in the shower room.

Lara panicked wrapping her towel around her bruised body waiting until they were all in to dash out getting changed without drying herself just to hide her bruises. Dean was out first just as normal. He had seen Lara bolt out of the showers and was fast enough to see the bruises even briefly. The picture he was putting together wasn't a pretty one.

Lara is happily married to Hamish then one day he ups and leaves to Europe and Lara starts acting skittish, has nightmares and appears with bruises. It was clear Hamish had done this to her.

He dried himself and changed reporting to Michelle's office.

"Hey Dean well done on the rescue" Michelle congratulated

"Thank, look you asked me to keep an eye on Lara, something is up she is having nightmares and just now when she got out the shower I saw bruises, a lot of them, like she had the crap beaten out of her by someone." Dean explained concerned both of them turned to watch Lara sit in her chair lowering herself into it gently.

"What is she saying?" Michelle asked

"Nothing absolutely nothing, I think it might be Hamish"

"Isn't he in London?"

"Yes he went last week" Dean said,

"Is she fit for rescues?" Michelle questioned wondering if she would have to pull her off rescues.

"She did a good job out there" Dean told her defensively "and if you take Lara off rescues she'll flip and she will never open up"

"You're right, but I want you watching her like a hawk if she looks like she is risking anyone at all you pull her off"

"Deal" Dean said walking to the door

"And Dean we need to get to the bottom of this for Lara's sake" Michelle reminded him her concern evident on her face. Dean nodded grimly aware it came down to him.

Going back to the bullpen he sat at his desk next to Lara.

"Hey Lara do you want to go out for a drink tonight?" he asked, Lara tensed remember what had happened last time she had met Dean for drinks, she stood up

"I can't I have plans" Lara lied walking down the stairs it was near enough home time anyway

"You're lying what is going on?" Dean pushed, watching as she visibly flinched. "Come on Lara I've seen your bruises I heard your nightmare I'm worried about you"

"It's nothing" Lara insisted

"Lara I wasn't born yesterday" Dean tried "Come on we have always been open and honest with one another" Lara hesitated trying to fight back the tears.

"I can't" she sobbed, Dean hugged her tightly

"You're the strongest person I know" he whispered into her ear

"Not anymore" Lara responded

"Lara Dean we got a rescue" Michelle yelled from upstairs. "Corner of 2nd and smith"

They got into the rescue trucks Lara drying her eyes. On the way the details got clearer. The police were attempting to arrest 4 men, to escape they had climbed out of the fire escape which had collapsed. They were now stuck in the debris.

Getting out of the truck Lara instantly knew why it had felt so familiar, the alley way. She froze feeling so ill and sick, this is where it had happened. Someone was yelling at her to move it but she couldn't go any closer. She couldn't move let alone help. Someone grabbed her shoulder leading her to one of the police cars. It was Ian she realised after a brief moment of panic.

"I need to borrow Lara" they shouted to Dean. "It's ok Lara nobody is expecting you to help with this" Ian reassured her "Just wait here" He ordered placing her in his car.

Lara sat down in the car watching as rescue set to work. She felt like she should be there helping but she couldn't move. As they freed one Lara felt sick big time she recognised him, it was him one of the men from her nightmares. She sunk down in the car so he wouldn't see her.

The rest of the team watched curiously but knew they had a job to do. Heidi freed one man handing him over to the awaiting police before helping Chase with another.

They freed that man too getting called straight to a code red with Dean. The man looked round the police were busy with the first guy pulled out Dave who was fighting for all he was worth, the rescue lot were trying to save Simon. Nobody was paying attention to him so he bolted going for the nearest car that just happened to have Lara sitting in it. The keys were in the ignition so before anyone could do anything he was away Lara in the back. She screamed fighting him from the back seat ineffectively. Then reached for her radio pressing the red emergency button to alert everyone to her problem,

"Dean help one of the men he escaped I'm in the car…"

"Hey there baby didn't get enough last time" he said stopping the car and turning in his seat. She dropped the radio in fear "Well we will have much more fun this time" he promised with a sinister smile before punching her as hard as he could knocking her out. "Damn it" he swore noticing the blue lights in the rear view mirror. He put the car into gear accelerating away from them they easily caught up even as he swerved through the traffic.

As he jumped across the level crossing from out of the blue a truck hit them sending them spinning into a house which crumbed around them.

The police were seconds behind Dean and Chase seconds behind them.

"Chase grab the stabilizers, we need to get this building secure, Vince we have a car that's been hit by a truck and smashed into a house, at least 2 people in the car, one of them was Lara" Dean revealed.

"We are on our way" Vince said obviously running.

"We have finished at the scene of this one were heading over." Heidi reported.

Quickly they stabilised the house Dean went in first approaching the car. The driver's door was open but the driver was hanging half out still trying to escape. Knowing he would get in the way of rescuing Lara he set about stabilising him first with chases help they loaded him onto the back board and out to the waiting ambulance meeting Jordan on the way. Heidi was assessing the Lorry driver.

"Let's go find Lara" Dean ordered putting his helmet back on. They entered again finding the car Lara was sprawled on the back seat her legs trapped by the passenger seat her head resting in the driver's foot well. Dean climbed into the driver's seat to try and get a better view.

"Chase start working on the door. Jordan try get round the other side we need that seat out of the way" Dean ordered squeezing through the narrow gap between the driver and passenger seat to squash in the back seat with Lara. "Lara, Lara" can you hear me?" Dean asked shaking her slightly. "Chase I need a collar and the oxygen in here" Dean ordered

Chase passed the stuff though Dean secured her neck.

"Lara" he called again she stirred slightly

"That's it Lara wake up" Dean encouraged taking her pulse. It was slightly tachycardic. "Jordan, how are you doing?"

"Door is off Dean I'm working on the chair we have blood here"

"How much?" Dean asked as he placed an IV leur in Lara's arms and administering pain relief before starting fluids

"Not enough yet to be panicking but enough"

"OK, Lara" Dean yelled noticing she was drifting off "Lara where does it hurt"

"Here" Lara pointed to her heart

"Chest pain?" Dean queried

"They raped me Dean all of them" Lara admitted sleepily the morphine knocking her out.

"Damn it" Dean swore under his breath glad that he was the only one to hear that.

"Chase give me a hand we will move the seat in 3…2…that's it" Jordan instructed. The chair moved to reveal a nasty gash in her leg.

"Right get the spinal board" Dean ordered

"Dean, how is it coming?" Michelle radioed

"We are almost there" Dean reported back as the gently manoeuvred Lara onto the back board. Between them they carried Lara out of the debris into the awaiting ambulance. Without even discussing it Dean climbed in next to her. The doors shut and the rushed off to hospital, while Chase, Jordan, Heidi and Vince packed up Michelle followed the ambulance.

At the hospital Dean was sitting in the waiting room and Lara was nowhere to be seen.

"How is she?" Michelle asked Dean shrugged glancing at where she was last taken,

"Physically deep laceration to her calf and possible tib fib break to her left leg and a concussion, but I know what's been bothering her." Dena said gravely, Michelle looked at him curiously

"They raped her, the 4 men we rescued" Dean told her angrily standing up and kicking the wall. "I don't think she meant to tell me," he turned to Michelle sitting down tears filling his eyes as he thought about what she had been through. Michelle was having similar emotions he hugged her tightly hoping to ease the pain then sat side by side holding hands trying to think of words of comfort.

"Are you here for Lara knight?" the nurse asked, they both stood up.

"How is she?" Michelle asked

"Good all things considering, we did a head CT scan which came back with slight bruising to the brain but nothing that should cause long term damage. We stitched up the laceration to her forehead under local, she has no broken bones but a deep laceration to her leg which we managed to suture together and washout under local. We need to keep her on IV antibiotics for a few days and to monitor the concussion." The doctor explained

"Can we see her?" Dean asked not trusting the doctor until he saw her, Michelle placed a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him

"Sure, just so you know we have given her a lot of pain killers. Some of what she says she might not want repeating" the doctor warned they both nodded in agreement.

They went into together. Lara was sat up in bed her head had a small dressing taped to it. Her leg had a dressing covering it from the tip of her toes to her knee.

"Hey Lara your looking better" Dean commented sitting on the chair next to her bed.

"Hey thank you Dean" Lara said for the rescue.

"Anytime, wait no never again. Lara, why didn't you just tell us?" Dean asked trying to keep his anger in check but failing. Lara shrank back in the bed feeling ashamed and worried what they thought.

"We could have helped I'd have beaten them to death" Dean promised taking her hand and squeezing it softly

"I didn't know how to tell you. I told the police and the hospital and I couldn't tell it again. I haven't even told my dad or Hamish" Lara cried.

"We understand. Only Dean and I know from rescue and that's all who have to know if you don't want the others to know or we can tell them." Michelle offered "But no decisions have to be made now. The men who we rescued have all been arrested you weren't the first woman they have raped and another woman ID'd them."

"Thanks" Lara muttered

"Are you seeing anyone professional?" Michelle questioned Lara shook her head

"I saw the hospital one once" She said reluctantly to go to one although sure Michelle would make her.

"OK well we have one that's really good who works with rescue, the appointments are free and completely confidential." Michelle recommended, Lara nodded promising herself to give it serious thought grateful Michelle wasn't forcing her to do anything.

"I appreciate it" Lara told her,

"Good the doctors say you need to stay with someone when you get discharged you want me to stay at yours?" Dean asked, "Or you can camp out at mine on the camp bed"

"Or we have a spare room" Michelle offered.

"Dean can stay over" Lara offered, she had the spare room and staying with Michelle, Ian and baby James just seemed awkward. Plus staying at home felt like she was more in control and more normal and right now that is what she needed normal.

She was discharged 2 days later but was on crutches for 5 weeks while her leg healed. True to his word Dean stayed all 5 weeks and Lara in this time used the time off work to see a professional. Having Dean around also helped with the nightmares.

It was a wrong road to healing but together they made it.


End file.
